kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Wenlok Holmes/Part 1: Opening ~ Bombing Mission
---- Und damit ein herzliches Willkommen euch allen, die ihr dieses Final Fantasy aus süßer Nostalgie, unterwürfigem Fandom, erster Neugier oder gar gnadenloser Verachtung zu spielen trachtet. Intro Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr vor dem Spiel die richtige CD aus ihrer Hülle geholt und in eure PlayStation einlegt habt, nachdem ihr sicher gegangen seid, dass auch noch ausreichend viele Speicherblöcke auf eurer Memory Card zur Verfügung stehen – oder was auch immer die hippen Kids von heute so tun, um ihre Spiele zum Laufen zu bringen… Doch bevor wir anfangen, werfen wir noch einen schnellen Blick auf die colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Spielfigur steuern. - valign="top" Menü • Fingerzeiger in der Menüauswahl steuern. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Fingerzeiger in der Menüauswahl steuern. } style="margin-top:8px" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Kartenanzeige auf der Weltkarte verändern. - valign="top" Menü / - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Spiel pausieren. } style="margin-top:8px" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Im Screen vorhandere Türen (rote Pfeile) und Leitern (grüne Pfeile) markieren. - valign="top" Menü / - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Kurzhilfe zu Gelbe Substanz Kommandos, Grüne Substanz Zaubern und Liste der Items (FFVII) Items einblenden. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px; margin-right:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Mit der Spielumwelt (NPCs, Liste der Items (FFVII) Items, Schalter, Leitern etc.) interagieren. - valign="top" Menü • Menüauswahl bestätigen. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Menüauswahl bestätigen. Wird die Taste gedrückt gehalten, während sich die Active Time Battle ATB-Leiste füllt, wird automatisch bestätigt. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Gedrückt halten, um zu rennen. - valign="top" Menü • Menüauswahl abbrechen. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Menüauswahl abbrechen. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px; margin-right:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Menü aufrufen. - valign="top" Menü • Angelegte Substanz oder Ausrüstung (FFVII) Ausrüstung ablegen. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Zum nächsten aktiven Charakter springen. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld / - valign="top" Menü • Zwischen Substanz- und Ausrüstungsmenü wechseln. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" Kampf • Gedrückt halten, um Kommandofenster auszublenden und Barrierenleisten zu sehen. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px; margin-right:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Den Charakter nach links lenken, während er läuft. • Die Kamera auf der Weltkarte nach links drehen. - valign="top" Menü • Auszurüstenden Charakter wechseln. • In Item- und Substanzlisten hoch scrollen. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Zusammen mit 20px|link= gedrückt halten, um zu fliehen. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Den Charakter nach rechts lenken, während er läuft. • Die Kamera auf der Weltkarte nach rechts drehen. - valign="top" Menü • Auszurüstenden Charakter wechseln. • In Item- und Substanzlisten runter scrollen. - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Zwischen Einzel- und Flächenvisier wechseln (z. B. bei gekoppelter Blaue_Substanz Alle-Substanz). • Zusammen mit 20px|link= gedrückt halten, um zu fliehen. } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px; margin-right:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Kameraperspektive auf der Weltkarte ändern. - valign="top" Menü / - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf / } style="width:326px; float:left; margin-top:8px" valign="top" colspan="2" link= - valign="top" Feld • Kameraperspektive auf der Weltkarte ändern. - valign="top" Menü / - style="padding:0 10px 0 0" valign="top" Kampf • Ziel-Marker einblenden. } Je nachdem, welches Spiel ihr zuletzt gespielt habt (z. B. ein späteres FF), kann die hiesige Belegung von 15px|link= für Auswählen und 15px|link= für Abbrechen ungewohnt sein. Ihr könnt sie gleich im Konfig-Menü umstellen, wenn ihr die Controller-Einstellungen auf benutzerdefiniert stellt (Stichwort „jemandem ein X für ein O vormachen“). Ich werde für dieses Walkthrough bei den Standardeinstellungen bleiben. Ihr könnt im gleichen Menü übrigens auch die Fensterfarbe umstellen, eine kleine Spielerei, zu der ich am Ende dieses Parts ein kleines Special eingerichtet habe. }} Wenn ihr nun also ein neues Spiel anfangen wollt, bestätigt ihr im Titelbildschirm mit 15px|link= und unser Abenteuer beginnt. Mako-Reaktor Nr. 1 – Hier fliegt gleich alles in die Luft So reden echte Menschen! Die Qualität der deutschen Spielübersetzung gleich in der ersten Textbox auf den Punkt gebracht! Noch ist es nicht zu spät, umzukehren und eine andere Sprache zu wählen… Zurück zum Spiel: Denkt daran, 15px|link= gedrückt zu halten, um zu rennen, und untersucht die zusammengeschlagene Gestalt vor euch mit 15px|link=, um einen Trank zu kassieren; durchstöbert ihr sie danach nochmal, erhaltet ihr gleich noch einen (der gehört eigentlich dem Typen weiter hinten, kann aber auf magische Weise hier bereits aufgehoben werden). Wenn ihr weiter in den Screen reinlauft, greifen euch zwei Soldaten an – eine gute Gelegenheit, sich mal die Gegner anzuschauen, die uns im Folgenden erwarten: px; |Inhalt= |Datei:Mono Drive FFVII.png| |Datei:1. Strahl FFVII.png| |Datei:Wachhund FFVII.png| |Datei:Kämpfer FFVII.png| |Datei:Auslöscher FFVII.png| }} Die Gegner in diesem ersten Dungeon sind zum Großteil erwartungsgemäß schwach: Sie richten einstelligen Schaden an und sterben nach bereits einem Angriff wie die Fliegen. Lediglich die Kämpfer und Auslöscher sind etwas stärker, stellen aber auch keine wirkliche Bedrohung dar. Da Clouds MP wertvoll sind und gleich noch beim Boss gebraucht werden, solltet ihr die meiste Zeit einfach nur draufschlagen und sie lediglich in seine Blitz-Zaubern investieren, um die Auslöscher zu one-hitten. }} Beachtet die Symbolträchtigkeit des Level-Ups von 6 auf Level 7 und verlasst den Screen durch die Tür hinten links. Dahinter erwartet euch eine Gruppe von Leuten, die sich euch sogleich als Mitglieder von Avalanche und eure Mitstreiter präsentieren. Und wo wir schon nach unserem Namen gefragt werden… Dieser blonde Stachelkopf ist Cloud Strife, unser Hauptcharakter. Er wurde in Nibelheim geboren und ist mit 16 Jahren losgezogen um bei Soldat, Shinras Elite-Kampftruppe, aufgenommen zu werden. Offensichtlich ist er da aber nicht mehr drin, sondern arbeitet als Söldner für die Rebellengruppe Avalanche. Cloud gibt sich gerne abweisend oder desinteressiert und zeigt seinen Mitmenschen die kalte Schulter; eine Eigenschaft, die Nomura seinen Hauptcharakteren gerne verleiht – siehe auch Squall oder Neku. Im Laufe ihrer Abenteuer machen sie alle die Erfahrung, dass jeder Mensch Freunde, Helfer und Unterstützer braucht. Bis es soweit ist, verbringen wir aber noch einige Spielstunden mit Cloud, den ihr nämlich nie manuell aus eurem Team schmeißen könnt. Im Kampf ist Cloud ein solider Allrounder: Er kann ebenso gut reinhauen wie zaubern. Seine Limits sind die stärksten im Spiel; da er fast immer dabei ist, braucht er im Gegenzug aber auch länger, um sie zu erlernen. }} Zurückzuführen ist das wohl auf diese japanische Krankheit, glauben zu müssen, NUR DAS SCHWERT SEI EINES HELDEN WÜRDIG!!11!!einself! Ich sage nur: Cecil, Cloud, Tidus – wenn der Held sich in FF auf eine Waffe festlegen muss, ist es ein Schwert. Firion und Bartz verfügen zwar über ein breiteres Arsenal, werden aber trotzdem bevorzugt mit Schwertern in der Hand dargestellt. Auch Squall muss mitgezählt werden, da seine „Gunblade“ eigentlich nichts anderes ist als ein Schwert mit komischem Griff – Lightning kann mit ihrer immerhin schießen, was nichts daran ändert, dass es sich zur Hälfte immer noch um ein Schwert handelt. Ironischer- aber auch dankbarerweise bricht gerade FFIX, die Hommage an alle alten FFs, mit dieser „Tradition“ und drückt Zidane Dolche in die Hand (was Amano aber nicht davon abhält, ihn trotzdem ständig mit Schwertern zu zeichnen). Doch auch im weiteren Kreis der Square-Spiele lassen sich massenhaft Schwerter finden: Zum Beispiel bei Crono, in Form des Mana-Schwerts und erst recht im Universum von Kingdom Hearts, dessen zahlreiche „Auserwählte“ wie Planeten um einen Stapel Schlüsselschwerter kreisen. Und auch wenn man über diesen Tellerrand hinausblickt, findet man in der Landschaft der japanischen Videospielhelden überwiegend Schwerter; beispielsweise in Lufia, der Tales-Reihe und nicht zuletzt bei Link (dessen Meisterschwert wenigstens auch wirklich eines ist!). Das Problem liegt hierbei nicht darin, dass Schwerter besonders hässlich oder unnütz seien, das Problem liegt in der gedankenlosen Wiederholung ein und desselben Designelements trotz zahlreicher Alternativen. Gerade Cloud im modernen FFVII ist eine verpasste Chance, mal vom Schwerter-Trip runterzukommen. }} Und der ruppige Schwarze, der hier gerade alle zur Schnecke macht, ist… Unser zweiter Spielcharakter ist gleichzeitig auch der zweite Schwarze der FF-Reihe (Ja, General Leo ist schwarz! – Amano kann es nur nicht so zeigen…). Barret Wallace stammt aus dem Bergarbeiterdorf Corel und betätigt sich mittlerweile in Midgar als Anführer der Rebellengruppe Avalanche. Deren nobles Ziel ist es, die durch und durch böse Shinra Electric Power Company davon abzubringen, sogenanntes Mako aus dem Planeten zu pumpen und diesen damit peu à peu umzubringen. Barret ist aufbrausend – bisweilen cholerisch – und nutzt gerne das Maschinengewehr, das er anstelle einer Prothese am Unterarm trägt, um in der Gegend rumzuballern. Die meisten „Aufsätze“ für Barrets Geschützarm sind Schusswaffen mit erhöhter Reichweite. Damit kann er im Kampf aus der hinteren Reihe heraus genauso viel Schaden anrichten wie aus der vorderen, muss selbst aber weniger einstecken. Ihr tut also gut daran, ihn zunächst einmal umzupositionieren; dazu nutzt ihr die Anordnen-Funktion im Hauptmenü. Passt aber auf, wenn ihr ihm Waffen wie die Atomschere oder die Kettensäge ausrüstet, da diese nur in der vorderen Reihe ihr volles Potential entfalten. Dazu ist ist Barret in Hinblick auf seine Statuswerte vor allem physisch ausgelegt: Er kann die höchsten HP-, Stärke- und Verteidigungswerte aller Charaktere erreichen. Magie und Magie-Abwehr liegen ihm allerdings nicht so sehr. }} Schwarze Charaktere sind in japanischen Videospielen, Mangas und Animes eine eher seltene Erscheinung, aber wenn sie auftreten, bedienen sie gleich alle rassistischen Klischees, die es nur gibt. Die exotisch-primitiven „Neger“ kommen schließlich aus Buschhütten in Afrika und leben zusammen mit Monstern im Dschungel (vgl. z. B. Mr. Popo aus Dragon Ball oder Lilia aus Pokémon) – und wenn sie schon in einer Großstadt leben, müssen sie mindestens echte Gangsta aus der Bronx sein (im Englischen spricht er übrigens auch entsprechend). So ungefähr stelle ich mir das Klischeekuddelmuddel vor, aus dem Barrets Charakterdesign erstanden ist – daraus und einem gehörigen Schuss B. A. Baracus. Zumindest in Teilen gewinnt das Ganze immerhin eine interessante Eigendynamik: Denn Gangster sind böse, aber kein Held dieser Geschichte kann wirklich böser Gesinnung sein (die liefe ja sonst Gefahr ernsthaft tiefsinnig zu werden). Wie löst man das auf? Man macht ihn zum Rebellen; zum Öko-Guerillakämpfer gegen etwas das definitiv noch böser ist. So weit, so gut. Im Kontrast dazu steht Barrets warme Rolle des des liebevollen Ersatzvaters für Marlene. Das führt zu Spannungen: Barret ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Kampf gegen die Shinra, bei dem er sein Leben auf Spiel setzt, und seiner Liebe zu Marlene, bei der er eigentlich am liebsten sein möchte. Einen Kompromiss dieser beiden Verlangen findet er nicht, aber ganz im Einklang mit dem Ökologismus kommt er zu dem Schluss dass er für den Planeten und damit auch für Marlene kämpft. Das ist nicht unbedingt tiefsinnig, aber in sich abgeschlossen und die Umweltthematik ist auch 1997 schon äußerst aktuell. Während Barrets individuelle Geschichte gut aufgeht, ist es um seine Rolle in der Party weniger rund bestellt. Denn Barret wird spätestens mit dem Auftritt Cids, irgendwie überflüssig und kriegt den Beigeschmack vom „dummen Neger“ nie so ganz weg: Eigentlich ist er dieser Typ, der aussieht wie B. A., das technische Genie des A-Teams, trägt ein Gewehr am Arm und kennt jeden Mako-Reaktor bis zur letzten Schraube hin auswendig – aber dann brauchen wir Cid, einen weißen, ebenfalls ununterbrochen fluchenden Mann, damit unsere Truppe plötzlich mit einem Luftschiff fliegen kann? Auch Barrets Selbsterkenntnis, er habe wohl nicht das Zeug zum Führer der Truppe, erschließt sich mir nicht ganz und es wirkt immer ein bisschen so, als wollte Nomura seinen Barret einfach gern ein bisschen dumm haben. }} Nach einer dramatischen Kamerafahrt folgt ihr euren Mitstreitern zum Mako-Reaktor. Dort angekommen erwartet uns zunächst mal Expositionstext: Der Planet ist voller Mako-Energie, die seine Lebensenergie ist und von der Firma Shinra mittels Mako-Reaktoren ausgesogen und zu Strom verarbeitet wird. Cloud geht das allerdings alles sonst wo vorbei, was Barret dermaßen nervt, dass er sich ihm . Sprecht nach der Szene Biggs (den Dunkelhaarigen) an, damit er die Tür entriegelt; das Gleiche macht ihr an der nächsten Tür mit Jesse. Dahinter solltet ihr ihr aber nicht direkt hinterher laufen, sondern noch nach unten rechts in einen Seitenraum abbiegen. Was euch dort so anglänzt, ist eine Schatztruhe und beinhaltet eine Phönix-Feder. Sprecht danach wieder mit Jesse, damit sie die Tür zum Fahrstuhl öffnet und drückt dann „die Taste da drüben“, um diesen in Gang zu setzen. Unten angekommen folgt ihr Jesse die Treppe runter und verlasst den Screen durch die Tür an deren Ende. Lasst euch von Jesse erklären, wie man an Leitern klettert und bringt euer neu erlangtes Wissen direkt zur Anwendung. Unten findet ihr dann ein blau blinkendes Item, das sich als weiterer Trank entpuppt. Steigt tiefer in den Reaktor, bis ihr an einem Speicherpunkt angekommen seid. Ich muss wohl kaum erwähnen, dass es sich hier lohnt ins Menü zu gehen und zu speichern – der erste Bosskampf steht bevor (vielleicht wollt ihr euch also auch übers Item-Menü mit ein paar von diesen Tränken heilen). Wenn ihr fertig seid, verlasst den Bildschirm nach unten rechts und findet im nächsten die Substanz 14px|link=Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Wenlok Holmes/Part 2: Another Round#Zauber-Substanz: Wiederherstellen Wiederherstellen – was das ist und wie man es anwendet, erklären Cloud und ich euch im nächsten Part, jetzt könnt ihr ohnehin noch nichts damit anfangen. Am Ende des Gangs eröffnet sich uns Barrets Masterplan: Wir jagen den bösen Mako-Reaktor in die Luft! Das ist schlecht für die Shinra und gut für den Planeten – so einfach geht das. Sobald die Bombe angebracht wurde, beginnt der erste Bosskampf: |backgroundP=911603 |GradientBG= |backgroundBG=f1c090 |Inhalt= Der Wachskorpion ist relativ harmlos: Bevor er angreift, muss er sein Ziel immer erst mit Angriffsfokus anvisieren – ihr werdet also vorgewarnt. Setzt ihm mit Clouds Blitz-Magie und Barrets Angriffen zu und nutzt Limits, wenn ihr welche bekommt. Sollten eure HP irgendwo unter 100 fallen, heilt euch mit Tränken, die ihr übers Item-Kommando benutzen könnt. Nach vier Zügen hebt der Wachskorpion seinen Schwanz an. |Rand=861c00 |Media=280px |Breite=280 |Text= Opening ~ Bombing Mission spielte bereits am Anfang und untermalt jetzt nochmal das Ende eurer Mission. (Hier in der Fassung aus Distant Worlds) |m-bot=3px}} Ihr werdet dann darauf hingewiesen, ihn in diesem Zeitraum nicht anzugreifen – wenn doch, kontert er mit seinem Schwanz-Laser, der alle Party-Mitglieder schädigt. Wartet einfach ab, bis sich sein Schwanz wieder senkt und teilt dann weiterhin Schaden aus, bis er besiegt ist. }} Nach dem Kampf habt ihr 10 Minuten Zeit, um raus zu rennen, bis euch der Laden um die Ohren fliegt – keine Sorge, das ist genug Zeit um raus, rein und wieder raus zu laufen, ihr müsst euch also nicht stressen. Geht erst mal ins Menü, heilt euch und stattet Barret im Ausrüsten-Menü mit seiner neuen Waffe aus. Nehmt den gleichen Weg zurück, den ihr gekommen seid und speichert, wenn euch danach ist (und ihr nicht bereits einen Großteil der Zeit vertrödelt habt!). Einen Screen später werdet ihr wieder Jesse treffen, deren Bein sich im Gerüst des Reaktors verklemmt hat. Sprecht sie an und helft ihr, denn wenn ihr es jetzt nicht tut, müsst ihr oben angekommen wieder zurücklaufen, um sie zu holen. Danach lauft ihr weiter und nehmt den Aufzug nach oben. Sprecht dort mit Jesse, damit sie erste Tür wieder entriegelt und danach mit Biggs für die zweite und verlasst dann schleunigst den Reaktor – hier fliegt gleich alles in die Luft. PS: Beachtet, wie der ach so herzlose Cloud, dem seine Menschen ja ach so egal sind, Jesse wieder aufhilft, als sie bei der Flucht hinfällt – tief drin ist er ja doch ein ladykillender Gentleman. Sektor 8 – Rückkehr zum Hauptquartier Eine weitere Explosion später beschließen die Mitglieder von Avalanche getrennte Wege zur Zugstation Richtung Hauptquartier einzuschlagen. Bevor wir hier jedoch weitermachen, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, euch zu erklären, was es mit Limits auf sich hat. Spätestens bis jetzt wird sich vermutlich auch eure Limit-Leiste mal gefüllt haben und möglicherweise habt ihr auch schon die eine oder andere Attacke ausgeführt. sind Spezialtechniken, die eure Charaktere im Kampf ausführen können. Jeder Charakter hat dazu eine Limit-Leiste, die sich immer dann füllt, wenn er Schaden durch einen gegnerischen Angriff erleidet (lies: Charaktere, die sich selbst oder untereinander prügeln, zählen nicht). In Zahlen ausgedrückt reicht die Leiste von 0 bis 255; um wie viel sie gefüllt wird, berechnet sich nach folgender Formel: \left\lfloor\left\lfloor {300 \times \text{Schaden} \over \text{HP}_{\text{max}}}\right\rfloor \times {256 \times \text{Status} \over \text{Limit-Konstante}}\right\rfloor Im Wesentlichen hängt der Wert also vom Verhältnis des erlittenen Schadens zu euren Max-HP ab. Die Limit-Konstante, die hier außerdem auftaucht, berücksichtigt den eingestellten Limit-Level (was das ist, erkläre ich euch gleich). Der Status-Faktor greift immer dann, wenn euer Charakter den Zustandsveränderungen Zorn oder Traurigkeit unterliegt: * Normalerweise beträgt der Status-Faktor 1. * Bei Zorn beträgt er 2 (d. h. die Limit-Leiste füllt sich doppelt so schnell). * Bei Traurigkeit beträgt er 0,5 (d. h. die Limit-Leiste füllt sich nur halb so schnell). (Mehr zum Thema Zustandsveränderungen findet ihr in Part X dieses Walkthroughs.) Ist die Limit-Leiste voll, wird euer Angriffskommando durch das Limit-Kommando ersetzt. Wer mal FFIX gespielt hat, fühlt sich vielleicht schmerzlich an die Trance-Leiste erinnert, jedoch unterscheidet sich das Limit-System in zwei kritischen Punkten: 1. Die Limit-Leiste füllt sich relativ schnell auf; so ist es beispielsweise während eines Bosskampfs durchaus möglich, dass ein Charakter mehrfach zum Limit kommt. 2. Das Spiel überlässt euch, wann ihr euer Limit anwenden möchtet; beendet ihr den Kampf, ohne es benutzt zu haben, steht es euch im nächsten weiterhin zur Verfügung. Zu Beginn beherrscht jeder Charakter nur eine Limit-Technik, kann aber weitere erlernen. Die insgesamt sieben Techniken, die (fast) jeder Charakter erlernen kann, werden auf vier Limit-Level verteilt: je zwei auf den ersten drei Leveln und zusätzlich eine auf dem vierten. Dabei gilt: Je höher der Level, desto mächtiger die Technik, aber desto langsamer füllt sich auch eure Limit-Leiste, da sich die oben erwähnte Limit-Konstante, erhöht. (Eine Tabelle mit allen Limit-Konstanten findet ihr hier hier.) Um nun neue Limit-Techniken freizuschalten gibt es mehrere Wege: # Die erste Technik eines Limit-Levels wird freigeschaltet, nachdem der betroffene Charakter soundso viele Gegner besiegt hat, während der nächstniedrigere Limit-Level eingestellt war (sprich um Limit-Level 3 zu erreichen, muss Limit-Level 2 eingestellt sein etc.). # Die zweite Technik eines Limit-Levels wird freigeschaltet, nachdem ihr die erste Technik dieses Levels soundso oft eingesetzt habt. # Die Limits auf Level 4 können nur mithilfe bestimmter Items („Handbücher“) erlernt werden (die wir im Verlauf dieses Walkthroughs sammeln werden) und nur, wenn alle anderen Techniken bereits erlernt wurden. Die Zahlen für die Techniken der ersten drei Level variieren je nach Level und Charakter; eine detaillierte Auflistung findet ihr hier. Über die Funktion Limit im Hauptmenü könnt ihr eure Limits und Limit-Level prüfen (d. h. nachlesen, was sie machen) und auch umstellen. Beachtet dabei aber, dass beim Ändern des Limit-Levels eines Charakters dessen Limit-Leiste wieder zurückgesetzt wird – ihr könnt also nicht mal eben eure Leiste auf Level 1 füllen und dann kurz vorm Boss schnell auf Level 4 umstellen. Vor dem Hintergrund des Substanz-Systems, in dem potentiell alle alles können, sorgt die individuelle Auswahl an Limit-Techniken neben den (größtenteils vernachlässigbaren) Schwankungen in den Statuswerten dafür, dass eure Charaktere sich überhaupt noch voneinander unterscheiden. Einige Level 4-Limits gehören zu den mächtigsten Angriffen im Spiel und werden daher zum Ende des Spiels vermutlich maßgebend für den Aufbau eurer Party sein. Ursprünglich stammen „Limits“ übrigens aus FFVI, wo Charaktere besonders starke Spezialattacken anwenden konnten, wenn ihre HP in den kritischen Bereich gefallen waren. Da diese allerdings zufallsbasiert ausgeführt wurden, passierte es durchaus auch, dass man während des gesamten Spielverlaufs nicht eine einzige davon zu sehen bekam. Das Limit-System in FFVII hat dieses Problem gelöst und in zukünftigen Spielen ähnliche Mechaniken wie z. B. Trance, Ekstase oder Mysth-Tek inspiriert. In Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn heißt das Kommando sogar wieder Limitrausch und erinnert so an die Ursprünge dieses Prinzips. }} Und nun weiter mit Sektor 8, in dem ihr euch gerade befindet: Nehmt die Treppe hinter euch und verlasst das Bild nach links, wo ihr anschließend das rosa Blumenmädchen aus dem Intro trefft. Bevor ihr jetzt mit ihr redet, will ich noch einmal unterbrechen und ein paar Worte zur Spielmechanik verlieren: Und zwar geht es um einen Spielparameter, den ich im Folgenden als Sympathie bezeichnen werde. Er beschreibt, wie sympathisch ihr bzw. Cloud bestimmten Party-Mitgliedern seid und hat direkten Einfluss auf eine bestimmte Spielszene (und einige wenige Dialoge, die dadurch leicht abgewandelt werden). Wie diese Szene abläuft ist für das große Ganze eigentlich egal; ihr könnt auch keine Items oder Sonstiges verpassen, es dient lediglich eurer persönlichen Bespaßung. Spielern, die das Spiel zum ersten Mal spielen, empfehle ich daher: Macht einfach, wie ihr meint und schaut, was rauskommt. Wer aber schon ahnt, in welche Richtung das alles hier geht oder keine Angst vor Spoilern hat, kann die zartrosa Boxen zum Sympathie-Guide aufklappen, die an den entscheidenden Stellen im Walkthrough auftauchen werden. Im Falle eines Gleichstands bei den Sympathiewerten werden die Charaktere wie folgt priorisiert: Erst Aeris, dann Tifa, dann Yuffie und zuletzt Barret. Nun denn, grau ist alle Theorie und ihr fragt euch sicher schon: Was soll ich jetzt tun? Eure Strategie sollte natürlich immer sein, möglichst viele Pluspunkte bei eurem Traumpartner zu sammeln und bei den anderen Punkte zu verlieren. Um euch dabei zu helfen, werde ich in diesem Guide ab jetzt immer erklären, welche genauen Auswirkungen eure Entscheidungen auf den Sympathie-Wert haben, so dass ihr immer wisst, was zu tun ist. An dieser Stelle ist dem Blumenmädchen selbst pupsegal, ob ihr nett zu ihm seid oder nicht, aber wenn ihr eine Blume kauft, könnt ihr sie später an Tifa oder Barrets Tochter Marlene verschenken und so Pluspunkte sammeln. Wollt ihr nun eine Blume kaufen, müsst ihr im Weiteren folgende Dialogoptionen wählen: # „Nichts… he, hör zu…“ (die andere beendet das Gespräch sofort) # Egal welche, beide führen zum Ziel # „Kauf eine.“ (einen Gil werdet ihr ja noch entbehren können) Zum Schluss für alle Interessierten noch eine Auflistung weiterer Szenen, die vom Sympathie-Wert beeinflusst werden: * Wenn ihr Gold Saucer zum ersten Mal besucht, wird sich euch der Charakter mit der meisten Sympathie anschließen. Hat Barret den höchsten Sympathie-Wert, begleitet euch Red XIII. * In Gongaga können theoretisch zwei Gespräche verändert werden: ** Wenn ihr eifersüchtig darauf reagiert, wie Aeris über Zack spricht, wird sie euch antworten, sie habe gehofft, dass ihr es wärt – sofern ihre Sympathie über 120 liegt. Auf diesen Wert zu kommen ist allerdings unter normalen Umständen gar nicht schaffbar und kann nur mithilfe von Cheats erreicht werden. ** Unabhängig davon, was ihr Tifa sagt, wenn sie von Zack spricht, wird sie euch bekunden, wie stolz sie auf Cloud sei, dass er Soldat beigetreten ist, wenn ihre Sympathie über 120 liegt. Auch das ist schwer, aber immerhin nicht unmöglich, zu erreichen: Um auf den entsprechenden Wert zu kommen müsst ihr für Tifa Sympathie generieren, wenn ihr im Shinra-Hauptquarter gefangen genommen und eingesperrt werdet. * Wenn eure Party nach dem Date zum Tempel des Alten Volkes aufbricht, habt ihr Aeris automatisch dabei; euer dritter Charakter ist Tifa, Yuffie oder Barret – je nachdem, wer den höchsten Sympathie-Wert der drei hat (bei Gleichstand werden sie wie oben aufgezählt priorisiert). * Am Ende von CD 2, nach eurem Überfall auf Midgar, verbringen Tifa und Cloud eine Nacht zusammen. Ihr Dialog spiegelt die erhöhte Zuneigung füreinander wider, wenn Tifas Sympathie-Wert größer oder gleich 50 ist. Wer seinen Wissensdurst rund um das Thema Date-Mechanik noch nicht gestillt sieht, dem empfehle ich an dieser Stelle Terence Fergussons Date Mechanics Guide auf GameFAQs. }} Ist das Blumenmädchen gegangen, verlasst ihr den Bildschirm auf demselben Wege wie sie. Lauft im nächsten Bild nach unten und sammelt unterwegs den blau glänzenden Trank ein, bevor ihr den Platz verlasst. Ihr werdet feststellen müssen, dass euch Shinra-Soldaten an den Fersen hängen und könnt entscheiden, ob ihr sie bekämpfen oder davonlaufen wollt. Dabei gilt es, nicht zu trödeln, denn die Soldaten fackeln nicht lange rum und greifen euch nach kurzer Zeit von selbst an. Wie ihr euch entscheidet, ist eigentlich egal; es ist nicht nötig zu kämpfen, aber die Gegner sind genauso leicht wie sie es im Reaktor schon waren und Cloud freut sich immer über ein paar EXP mehr. Früher oder später wird unser Held aber so oder so in die Ecke gedrängt und kann sich nur mit einem spektakulären Sprung auf den vorbeifahrenden Zug retten. Barret sitzt mit seinen Kumpanen wie jeder normale Mensch im Zug und zeigt sich auch als Cloud vor ihm auf die Knie fällt weiterhin mächtig unbeeindruckt. Nachdem Mutti euch den Dreck von der Wange geputzt hat, geht es in einen gemütlicheren Teil der Bahn. Sprecht dort an und werft mit ihr einen Blick auf „so abgefahrenes Zeug“. Aus dem Gespräch entnehmen wir folgende Informationen: Ganz Midgar ist auf Trägersäulen erbaut und schwebt etwa 50 Meter über der Erde (unten drunter sind Slums), es ist so modern-dystopisch, dass die Stadtteile nur noch Nummern und keine Namen haben, der große Bruder Shinra kontrolliert alles und jeden. }} . |m-top=4px }} Geht danach zu Barret, der Cloud Midgars „Oberfläche“ zeigt – gemeint ist damit aber eigentlich die Unterseite der Stadtplatte. |Cloud|Ich weiß… keiner lebt in den Slums, weil er es so will. Es ist wie mit diesem Zug. Der kann auch immer nur dahin fahren, wo die Gleise hinführen. }} Nachdem der Zug in den „Bahnhof in Sektor Siebe“ sic! eingefahren ist, machen sich Avalanche auf den Weg zu ihrem Versteck. Bevor wir ihnen folgen, werfen wir noch einen Blick auf den (unfreiwillig?) komischen Dialog des Pärchens an der Laterne: Besagter Eisenbahnfriedhof befindet sich übrigens rechts aus dem Screen raus. Dort gibt es außer Zufallskämpfen im Moment allerdings nichts zu holen (wer EXP oder Gil farmen will, soll sich aber nicht aufhalten lassen). Weiter geht es, wenn ihr das Bild nach links verlasst. Lauft dann aber nicht direkt hinter den anderen Öko-Guerillas her, sondern biegt kurz in den oberen Bereich des Screens ab. Der NPC, den ihr dort trefft, ist ein Paradebeispiel für die Verhunzung des Spieltexts durch die deutsche Lokalisierung. Nichtsdestotrotz, wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht: Von denen oben natürlich auch nicht – klasse Stadtplanung, liebe Shinra… Wenn ihr mit ihm fertig seid, ignoriert ihr Barrets Gezeter und nutzt erst mal in aller Ruhe den 25px|right|link=Datei:Speicherpunkt_FFVII.png Hier ist ein Speicherpunkt – nutzt ihn.Speicherpunkt. Vielleicht gönnt ihr euch jetzt eine kleine Pause und holt neue Getränke oder malt eurer Mama ein Bild. Der erste Part dieses Walkthroughs endet hier, wir sehen uns im Nächsten wieder. Special: Fensterfarben Fühlt ihr euch beim Anblick eures Spielmenüs auch so blau wie Eiffel 65 zur Happy Hour an einem Freitagabend? Das muss nicht sein! Irgendeinem Square-Mitarbeiter, der unglaublich darauf bedacht gewesen sein muss, ja alle Funktionen dieser neuartigen „PlayStation“ auszureizen, haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir die Hintergründe unserer Menü- und Dialogfenster individuell gestalten können. Und wenn ich „individuell gestalten“ sage, dann meine ich damit nicht, dass wir statt Blau einfach Rot nehmen – nein, wir reden hier von in Echtzeit gerenderten dynamischen Farbverläufen! Die Funktion dazu findet ihr im Spielmenü unter Konfig → Fensterfarbe. Dort habt ihr die Möglichkeiten jeder Ecke des Fensters einen eigenen Anstrich zu verpassen, indem ihr entsprechende Rot-, Grün- und Blau-Werte einstellt – das Prinzip sollte allen vertraut sein, die schon mal eine Farbe in MS Paint gemischt haben. In einem kleinen Vorschaufenster könnt ihr sehen wie die Farben ineinander übergehen; verlasst ihr die Farbauswahl, wird euer Werk dann zum Hintergrund all eurer Spielfenster. Wenn euch das Standard-Blau des Spiels also irgendwann zu den Ohren raushängt, dann versucht euch doch einfach an eurer eigenen Kreation oder bedient euch aus der untenstehenden Galerie, in der ich with a little help from my friends eine Palette an Farbschemen zusammengemischt habe. 220px|center Mit diesem Farbschema könnt ihr jeder Zeit zum Standard-Blau des Spiels zurückkehren. Es lässt sich aber auch auf Grün, Rot oder Mischfarben anwenden. 220px|center Flauschiges Mogryfell in den Farben des Kupo-Kompendiums! Ich flausch mir auch gleich einen… 220px|center Jeder weiß: Wo Wenlok Holmes ist, ist auch ein Regenbogen. Konkret dieser hilft vor allem, das Gejammer eurer Charaktere nicht immer ganz so ernst nehmen zu müssen. 220px|center I never drink wine – ein Farbschema für Blutrünstige von Meister Vivi. 220px|center So sieht der Morgenhimmel aus, wenn die Engel Plätzchen backen. Ein Farbschema von Frühaufsteher Meister Vivi. 220px|center Du Pflaume! – ein Farbschema für Spieler, denen ihre Hauptcharaktere auf den Keks gehen, von Meister Vivi. 220px|center Vom FFVII-Logo inspiriert präsentiert Vidumavi euch dieses Farbschema. 220px|center Vidus Liebling darf hierbei natürlich nicht zu kurz kommen und so gibt es das FFX-Logo gleich hinterher. 220px|center Mit diesem Farbschema behält Sephiroth euch stets im makogetränkten Auge. 220px|center Wo Villains Zirkus machen, darf er nicht fehlen: Treibt es bunt mit Kefka. 220px|center Was für ein Theater! Und damit genau das Richtige für Kuja von Flüstergras. 220px|center Öffnet eure Herzen auch für Disney-Bösewichte wie zum Beispiel Malefiz von Meister Vivi. 220px|center Braucht es einen Grund, hier noch ein Farbschema anzuhängen? Nicht wenn es Trance-Zidane von Flüstergras ist. Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFVII)